Olympians & Gamma Monsters
by Hulkfan96
Summary: After a raid on a HYDRA base, Hulk is sent to a world where Greek gods are a real thing. How will he adjust to this new world?
1. Camp Half-Blood’s New Arrival

- **HYDRA Research Facility** -

The Avengers, which consists of Hulk, Thor, and Captain America, attack a seemingly abandoned HYDRA facility, as they were given information by S.H.I.E.L.D. that says the facility was in the process of creating a biohazard weapon. Thor uses Mjölnir to summon some clouds as cover as Hulk rammed through the facility's front door like a mad rhinoceros. Several HYDRA agents aimed their weapons at the heroes and fired, though each of the heroes was able to repel their gunfire, as Hulk was bulletproof, Thor used his hammer to deflect their attacks, and Cap used his shield to defend himself before flinging it at the men.

"Avengers, take them down!" Cap calls out to his two allies, who simply nod as they run to different parts of the facility to fight the fleeing HYDRA agents.

"Come at me, mortals!" Thor boasts as he swings Mjölnir at his fleeing targets.

Hulk roars as he chases after several HYDRA agents. " **Puny men**!" Hulk chases his targets into a room marked "Interdimensional Portal Room", where one of the men presses a button, causing a strange machine to activate. A multicolored portal materializes into the air, sucking Hulk into it. As soon as Thor and Cap hear Hulk roaring as he gets pulled in, they enter the room, only to see the portal dissipate. Hulk has disappeared.

- **Elsewhere** -

Hulk lands in a forest, but where he is even at, he has no idea as he slowly turns back into Bruce Banner. "Ugh...W-Where am I?" Bruce asks as he tries to contact Cap, but there's some kind of interference. "Damn. Not getting a signal. Wherever I am...I'm not gonna get a signal in the woods. I don't know where I am, but...it looks like I'm still on Earth. What's going on?" Bruce asks himself as he looks at his new surroundings. "Anyway. First things first. I need a fresh set of clothes." Bruce says.

Bruce enters a closed down department store and steals a shirt and some stretchy pants. Hopefully these clothes would survive if he transformed again. Bruce raided a register and took a few hundred dollars. He hated to steal, but he didn't exactly bring a spare wallet in his previous clothes. Bruce exited the store unnoticed and slept in a thankfully vacant back alley.

- **The Next Day** -

Bruce wakes up to a surprisingly quiet town. He walks out of the back alley and enters a small diner, sitting in a booth. He liked his privacy for obvious reasons. Unbeknownst to him, an absurdly beautiful woman with blond hair and a perfect figure was looking at him and smiling. As Bruce was brought coffee by a pretty waitress, the woman sat in the seat across from Bruce in the booth.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked. Bruce simply shrugs and nods, giving her permission, to which she smiles. "I'm Amberle. Amberle Smith."

Bruce smiles. "Amberle. That's a very beautiful name." Bruce couldn't help but not take his eyes off Amberle. She was so beautiful, it made him feel uncomfortable. There was no way a woman could look that good...

"What's your name?" Amberle asks.

"Bruce. Bruce Banner." He says kindly.

"Bruce. Nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bruce." Amberle says with a smile.

- **Later** -

After talking with Amberle, Bruce paid for his coffee and heads into the woods for a walk, unknowingly being watched once again by Amberle, who shapeshifts into Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.

"Quite peculiar for a mortal..." She says to herself, suspecting that Bruce had a secret. Was she in for a surprise...

As Bruce walks through the forest, he sees a most peculiar sight. A large bronze bull is ramming into what looks like a force field. Bruce tries to walk away, when he starts to involuntarily transform. "What the-? No...!" Bruce quietly exclaims as he transforms and attacks the Colchis Bull, punching it in the face and hurling it through a thick tree. The bull recovers and charges at Hulk, only to be grabbed by the horns and forced onto its side. The bull bellows in panic as Hulk pins it with his foot and slowly tears its head off, roaring in victory while several teenagers watch him from the other side of the force field.

"What the hell?" One of the kids says in response to Hulk.

"What is that thing?" Another asks.

"Whatever it is...look! It killed a Colchis Bull...with his bare hands!" A very attractive blonde haired girl says, surprised by how easily Hulk destroyed the large machine.

"That thing could be dangerous, Annabeth." The first kid argues.

" **If I'm so dangerous, it'd be best to watch your mouth**." Hulk retorts in annoyance.

"Y-You can talk..." Annabeth says in shock. She was under the belief that Hulk was a mere beast.

" **Sorry to disappoint, blue eyes**." Hulk says, noticing how pretty Annabeth's eyes were.

"My name's Annabeth, not Blue Eyes." She says with a childish frown, to which Hulk chuckles.

" **You gonna let me in**?" Hulk asks.

"Can we trust you?" Annabeth asks. As much as she wanted to let Hulk in, she couldn't trust him with the safety of her or her friends.

Hulk rolls his eyes. " **As long as you don't make me mad, we're good**."

Annabeth nods her head. "You...have permission to enter." She reluctantly says.

After hearing this, Hulk walks forward, passing through the barrier without issue. He then follows Annabeth and the others. After walking for a bit, Hulk sees an archway with an inscription on it. It reads, "Camp Half-Blood".

" **Camp**... **Half-Blood**?" Hulk says, puzzled by the inscription.

"It's a safe haven for us. We're Half-Bloods. Half mortal, half god." Annabeth says.

" **Weird**..." Hulk says as he sees numerous Half-Bloods training with swords. " **Hmmm**... **this is my kind of place**." Hulk says with a grin as the surrounding Half-Bloods stare at him in awe and shock.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Whatever. If you're gonna stay here, you need to see Chiron. He's in charge here, along with Mr. D."

" **Mr. D**?" Hulk repeats.

"Dionysus. God of Wine. But he has a curse on him that keeps him from drinking wine. He can never drink any kind of alcoholic beverage. Ever." Annabeth says as the group heads to a big cabin. There, Hulk meets the 'man' known as Chiron, who turns out to be a centaur- half man, half horse.

" **Um**... **you have**..." Hulk stutters in reaction to seeing a real centaur.

"A real horse's ass." Chiron says, finishing Hulk's sentence. "So, troll of unknown origin...what brings you to Camp Half-Blood?" He asks as he pours Hulk a glass of water to show him that he is a guest at the camp, not an enemy.

Hulk accepts the glass and drinks it. " **Troll? I'm not a troll. I'm a gamma monster**."

"Gamma monster? What's that?" Annabeth asks, overhearing Hulk's confession to what he was.

" **Long story. But for now, I just need to sleep**." Hulk says.

"There's a cabin that will suit you. Annabeth will show you." Chiron says, motioning for Annabeth to show Hulk to his place of residence in the camp.

The two eventually arrive at a massive, two-floor cabin. "Here. This is where you'll be staying...whatever you are." Annabeth says in a rather rude tone.

" **Thanks**." Hulk simply said.

"Um, why did you kill that Colchis Bull?" She asks.

" **Because I like to fight. I pretty much live to fight**." Hulk says.

Annabeth nods as she leaves. "I'm Annabeth, by the way. Daughter of Athena."

" **Daughter of Athena**?" Hulk says to himself as Annabeth walks off, her hips swaying as she does so. " **Tease**." He says to himself after seeing Annabeth swaying, feeling like she was flirting with him, despite the obvious age difference.


	2. The Goddess of Beauty & The Gamma Giant

- **Marvel Universe** -

Cap and Thor search the HYDRA base for Hulk, unaware of his true location. They eventually give up after an hour of searching.

"No sign of him, Captain." Thor says. "I do not know where he has gone."

Cap sighs, frustrated by the 'loss' of their ally. "Guess we'll just...wait for him to pop up..."

* * *

- **Camp Half-Blood** -

 **Hulk's Cabin**

Hulk lays on a large wood framed bed, looking at a large lake. He sighs peacefully, enjoying his new 'home' while the other residents of the camp were...less than thrilled by the new arrival. As Hulk continues to look at the lake, a familiar face watches him from afar. Aphrodite is looking at him from the outer border of the camp.

"Amazing creature. Hmmm. Those arms...must have a lot of strength in them." Aphrodite whispers to herself as her eyes look upon Hulk's body from a safe distance. She couldn't believe how flawless he looked, despite his green skin and freakishly large size. As Hulk leaves the cabin, Aphrodite disappears, not wanting Hulk to see her...yet.

Hulk walks towards a section of the camp that has several tables of food, including eggs, bacon, and several other delicious food products. Annabeth and the other campers stare at him, still unable to trust him due to not knowing anything about him, though Annabeth reserved her judgement more than the others, albeit slightly. Hulk grabs two separate plates and covers them with eggs, bacon and ham before heading back to his cabin, Annabeth following closely.

Hulk starts eating like a starved animal, practically shoving the food into his mouth without a care in the world. Annabeth sighs as she walks over, carrying an empty cup in one hand and a pitcher of juice in the other, placing them on a side table before sitting across from Hulk.

" **Hi**." Hulk simply says as Annabeth pours some juice into his cup.

"Hey. Everybody still scared of you, huh? That's gotta suck." Annabeth says, feeling bad for Hulk's early treatment. "Well, when you look like a..leprechaun on steroids, it comes with the territory.

" **I'm used to it. Though you look good**..." Hulk tries to say as he looks at Annabeth, who was so attractive, it felt unfair for him.

Annabeth lightly laughs in response to his somewhat flirty line. "Well...yeah, pretty much." Hulk was embarrassed that Annabeth figured out that he found her attractive. "Hey. People call me hot literally _all_ the time. It's no big deal." Annabeth laughs as she leans forward and pats him on the shoulder.

" **Thanks. So, what is this place**?" Hulk asks, curious as to what happens at Camp Half-Blood.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's basically an academy for children of the gods known as Half-Bloods, meaning half mortal, half god. Hence the name, Camp Half-Blood. We learn how to fight and be heroes for upcoming dangers." Annabeth says as Hulk starts to eat slowly and more gentleman-like.

" **Dangers? Like what**?" He asks as he takes a sip of juice from his cup.

"The kind that could lead to war. A war between gods and mortals." Annabeth says in a haunting way.

Hulk raises an eyebrow at this. " **Sounds bad**."

"Eh. Barely anything happens out there, so we're mostly here for fun." Annabeth says as she pours herself a cup of juice and takes a small sip from it. Hulk smiles as he takes another sip from his cup before refilling it.

* * *

- **Later** -

As Hulk finishes his meal, he hears Bruce's voice in his head. " _You have to tell them about us, Hulk. Otherwise they'll never trust us, and you'll be treated as an outcast for as long as you're here_." Bruce speaks inside of Hulk's mind. Seeing no other option, Hulk sighs as he heads over to the other Half-Bloods to explain what he is, and where he came from, even transforming back into Bruce Banner to explain it better.

"So...you're from an alternate dimension?" One of the kids asks.

"Yeah. I...somehow ended up here, and I don't know how to get home." Bruce says. Annabeth simply looks on. She was surprised that Hulk was somebody else.

"Uh...Annabeth tells me that the Greek gods are a real thing." Bruce says calmly.

"That doesn't seem to bother you." A female camper says, confused by how mellow Bruce is on the subject.

Bruce shakes his head. "No. Because from where I'm from, there are Greek gods wandering around too. We even have a God of Thunder...Thor. Plus, our Greek gods could destroy my world at any moment. Hopefully your gods have more self restraint than ours."

* * *

- **Mount Olympus** -

Zeus, King of the Gods overhears Bruce's admission as he sits upon a large throne. "So...we have a strange mortal from another world that claims to have gods like us on his...dimension."

"What do you wish me to do, brother?" Poseidon, Zeus' brother, asks as he sits in his own throne as well.

"For now...nothing. We shall see how this...beast fares with those children." Zeus says, contemplating his next move.

* * *

- **Camp Half-Blood** -

Hulk wanders around the campground, unaware of Aphrodite continually standing just outside of the barrier, gazing at him with a smile. "Such a fascinating guy..." She says to herself before easily walking through said barrier. As Hulk heads for his cabin, Aphrodite teleports over to him.

" **You**." Hulk says, remembering Aphrodite through Bruce's memory of meeting her at the diner.

"Do you know me?" Aphrodite asks, to which Hulk nods with a grunt. "Good. I saw what you did to that Colchis Bull. I've never seen such...power, such ferocity..." She says seductively. She was clearly aroused by Hulk's unrivaled strength. "I...am Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Love."

" **I-I am...Hulk**..." He says as if he was in a trance, completely enamored by Aphrodite's extraordinary beauty.

She giggles. "A thousand pleasures to meet you...Hulk." As she says this, a smile appears on Hulk's face.

" **Same here**..." Hulk says in reply.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry about the extremely late update.**

 **I figured Aphrodite would be able to pass through the barrier without any issue.**


End file.
